


I’ve Just Seen A Face

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [29]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Nightmares, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 29: scared
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I’ve Just Seen A Face

“John!” Paul called as he shook John awake. Screams were slicing through the air as John’s dream got more and more intense. And the look on his face was all Paul needed before waking him up. 

John’s eyes flew open, met with the wide eyes of his friend, Paul. It wasn’t exactly the first thing he wanted to see after just having a bloody nightmare about the man. 

And of course when he tried to scoot away, Paul got closer. And then he started to scream, but Paul just put a hand on him. 

“Johnny, you’re safe now. You’re okay.”

Except he wasn’t. Just moments earlier, the same Paul was angry at him, yelling at him for something he couldn’t even remember. 

“John? What’s the matter?”

John tried to avoid looking at Paul, instead staring down at the couch underneath him. Had he fallen asleep on the couch?

“John—“

“No!” he suddenly shouted, scaring the younger man sitting next to him. “No, leave!”

Paul’s eyes softened, and he started to get closer to John. But then John curled in on him, whimpering. 

“John, what’s wro—“ He stopped talking when John sobbed and got even closer. Before either of them knew it, John was crying hysterically and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Go away!” His voice was weak and shaky, but Paul got the point. He stepped away from John. 

“You’re okay, Johnny—“

“Leave!” he shouted. “Just go somewhere else! I can’t look at you right now! Please!” Paul stood there for a second longer, watching John cry, but when he spoke next, it was like his voice had completely dissipated. “Paul, please?”

“John, oh, God. What’s the matter with you?”

John tensed up, pulling his knees closer to his chest. “You. I had a horrible dream about you. Now could you please just go away? I want to be alone right now.” Paul, once again, didn’t move. “I’m serious.”

“What was I doing in the dream? You’re acting like I bloody killed you or something.”

John shook his head. “I know i-it wasn’t real. It just seemed so real, and I just thought that you were hurting me, and it scared me, okay?”

Paul started to get closer to him again, but John closed his eyes and winced. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Johnny. You know I’d never.”

“I know, I just… I got kind of scared when I woke up and saw you and…” He trailed off, looking down at himself and lowering his legs to reveal a wet patch over his crotch and a small puddle encircling him on the couch cushion. 

For a second, Paul said nothing, and John began to get worried. Maybe the dream hadn’t entirely been a dream. Maybe it was showing him what was to come. He was about to open his mouth and apologise, but two arms wrapped around him and held on tight.

“I’m sorry. I should have just left when you told me to. I was being an imbecile.”

John shook his head. “No, you were just worried about me. It’s fine. I’m sorry that I was so scared of you.”

“That wasn’t your fault, John! You had a bad dream, and that sucks.” Then he looked down at John’s pants. “Let’s get you all cleaned up, okay? You don’t need to be sitting in this.”

“Alright.” He stood from the couch, cringing at how wet he felt. “Th-thank, Paul. For caring, you know.” Paul just smiled in return. “You’re much nicer than you were in my dream.”

“Well, I’m glad.”


End file.
